The Legend of Machi
by MetaGiga
Summary: Ever since Link came to Faron Woods, he had done good for all the cute kikwi. But what happens when an accident with a bird statue causes a kikwi to fly into the sky with him? With his new companion, Link must save the world with Machi... Because he really has no choice. I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA OR ANYTHING.
1. Prolouge

'Be careful, Machi. It's dangerous out of our hiding spot, koo-kwoop.'

That was what the elder said to me before I went to gather some fruit in the place where it's best: Faron Woods. That's where I live! Always a nice breeze of fresh air blowing through the trees... The sweet fruit growing from super tall trees... A cool looking temple thing...

It was now infested with scary red guys. How the heck did they even get there anyway?! Yesterday was completely normal! They're really ugly too... I really wish I could say that to their stupid faces! But the elder also said it was dangerous to encounter them or else I might become a snack!

Well, I didn't know that those uglies could move even closer to our home so fast.

"RAAAAH!" "AAAAGH!"

I didn't hide myself in time! Now two of those red guys were poking me with their sharp thingies... Now one did so a bit too hard. "KYUUUU!"

That got them even more entertained. Those meanies! As I braced myself for more cruel torment, the cries intensified... Then stopped. "Huh..? It's gone quiet," I whispered to myself, turning to the cause... Oh man. Oooh man... A BIG MONSTER!

"Another one! I didn't even know they came in green!"

The green meanie gave me a confused look. Putting away the sharp stick, it stared at me. It was going to capture me! "Don't hurt me, koo-weep!" I cried. I then did what any other reasonable kikwi would do. Get the heck outta there! I escaped from the green monster by running up a steep slope. I don't think it'll be able to catch me no-IT'S LOOKING THIS WAY! HOW DID IT GET HERE SO FAST?! "KU KYUU!"

Time to make a break for it. Fast! So, I hid behind one of the big mushrooms in the forests. The creeps are too stupid to find me! As I felt it come close, I only moved around it. That stupid jerk won't be able to see me-

BAM!

"KYUUUUU!"

It shook the mushroom! It knows I'm here! I fled to another mushroom only to have the same thing happen. I need to escape this place! Running off, I began to run out of breath... No stamina fruits... Uh oh. Now it was here! "IT SPOTTED ME AGAIN!" I screamed, then instantly went to the ground, "KWEEEE!"

Right when I knew my time in Faron Woods was over... Nothing happened. "..."

Was it... _Not _gonna eat me? "Huh? You don't want to... Eat me? Kwee... And come to think of it, why did you fight off all those red monsters?" I asked the green monster. "Oh, well... You seemed to be in trouble, I guess," it replied. It can talk? That's good, I think. Maybe this guy isn't so bad! "Kee-paleep! I'm Machi. I'm a kikwi. You seem OK, even though you're scary. Thanks for helping me!" I said to it. The Elder always says to show gratitude to those who help you. It must still apply to scary guys too.

The monster smiled, "No problem. Hey, have you seen anybody like me around?" it asked. Hm... Like that? Well, this thing really doesn't look like the mean monsters... Wait, does it mean that girl from earlier? "That's weird, kee-koo... A little while ago, I ran into another funny animal like you, only it was a girl," I said. I hope that helps... Huh. Maybe this it was a guy? Oops. The weird guy went wide eyed, "Zelda?"

Now I was confused. "What's a Zelda?"

"Er... Never mind. But, do you know what happened to her?"

That's what I could answer! "I don't know who this girl was, koo-kwee, but she was in a bunch of trouble when I saw her. A pack of those mean red after her, kwee, but she escaped with the Kikwi elder."

Right after I said that, my day just got weirder. Some sort of weird blue girl came out of his stick! In an instant, I was on the ground. The scary blue floating girl began to discuss something with the nice weirdo... Maybe about a Zelda?

* * *

**I loved writing Machi's PoV :D He's just too cute~! This might be a short chapter, but this is just the prologue. Oh, I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA. Only this story :l Next chapter, it'll take a turn in a different direction from the story of SS~**


	2. Beginning the Journey

_-Link-_

* * *

I don't lie. And I'm not lying when I say these kikwi things are seriously adorable. The elder? Well... I'll just say he's wise. After finding the very last (adorable) kikwi, I went back to the elder. Hopefully he'd remember where Zelda is now that his fellow kikwi were found. Well, it's not like I did it just for information... They were in trouble. So, it'd be selfish to _say_ that they were saved so he'd remember where Zelda went. My kindness paid off, at least. Because after climbing on top of the elder, I was given the kikwi's 'heirloom'. The slingshot. It actually felt pretty good about how these little guys (aside from the elder) trusted me.

So, I decided to return to the sky to get potions, for I knew the road ahead of the kikwi's haven would be treacherous.

* * *

_~Machi~_

* * *

As the weird guy towards the temple pillar, I decided to follow. I really want to thank him a bit more... So after I saw that the elder gave him the slingshot, I _knew _that I had to do more then a simple 'thank you'. So after gathering deku nuts, I ran after the scary guy. For some reason, he was staring in front of that weird bird statue that was always there. Did he find it interesting or what?

I went up to him some more, "Um, hi! I brought you some ammo. Just in case you run out of-"

Suddenly, a huge gust of wind blew me and the green guy up into the sky. Higher... And higher... HIGHER! "K-KWEEEEEE!" I screamed as we both pierced through a sea of clouds. The scary guy turned towards me, then turned wide eyed, "Wh-what are you doing here?!"

"I DON'T KNOW, WHAT ARE _YOU _DOING HERE, KE-PLEEP?!"

He was stunned for a few seconds then quickly snapped out of it. With a whistle, something even scarier happened. A... HUGE RED BIRD SWOOPED OVER AND... I don't really get it, but it CARRIED HIM OFF! He CALLED THE THING! After he flew off, I was still falling. "DON'T LEAVE ME, KWEE! KYUUU!" I cried, flailing as I quickly fell to my doom. In a flash, however, I was scooped up by the huge red bird. And I swear, I was shaking so hard that it was like it was snowing in the forest... Then I decided that this was simply too much. So, I passed out.

* * *

_-Link-_

* * *

As much as Owlan would love to see this thing, there was no way I'd bring it to _him _for advice. If anything, he'd keep the little guy in his room to study him like a new plant (I had this feeling that would happen soon, actually). So, I took the kikwi to my room in the academy to keep an eye on him until he woke up. Thank the goddess I saved him in time... The kikwi jolted upwards from my bed and instantly took in his surroundings. "Wh-where am I?" he stammered, staring up towards me as if I were the strangest thing he had ever laid eyes on... Well, that's pretty true. "You're in my home this time," I replied, "This is Skyloft."

"Sky... Loft?"

Aw, this is way too adorable. If only Zelda could see this. She'd be all over... What's his name... Machi? Yeah, Machi. "Um, I never got your name," Machi said to me. Ah, that's right. I was in such a hurry that I didn't exactly introduce myself, "I'm Link."

"Link... That's a weird name," Machi replied. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Link? Did you find my Zelda yet? I hear a conversation in there..."

Goddess dammit. Headmaster Gaepora. "Machi, hide. Now," I whispered. He then went to the ground, poofing out his grass camouflage. "No, not in the middle of the room! In a corner or something!" I instructed. He then replied with a, "Kyuuuu!", then dashed on over to said corner, resuming the same position. "Link? What in the world was that sound?" Gaepora asked. I thought fast, "It was a newborn loftwing I found injured on a nearby floating island while I was coming back to get potions to prepare for a dangerous task on the Surface!"

"My word! Do you need help caring for it?"

"No, no! It's fine."

"Well, I shall bring you mushroom spores then. They do wonders on injured loftwings."

"Yeah! Thanks!"

Once the headmaster's footsteps faded, I motioned for Machi to come out. Looking up to me, the little kikwi jumped from the floor and scurried towards me. "That was scary, kwe-pleep..." he said, then started looking around my room some more. "Scary for you, stressful for me..." I murmured to myself. Now what? How am I going to get the little guy out of here without him falling to his doom while going back to the forest? Much less if I'll have the same luck as I did carrying him into the academy unnoticed...

That's when I had an epiphany.

Walking to my wardrobe, I dug around a little bit. Where was it... There!

* * *

_~Machi~_

* * *

I didn't know what Link was doing, but when he closed the doors on the thingy, he was holding some sort of cloth. "Okay, this is an old parachute Zelda and I played with when we were kids. We would drop it and try to see who could catch it first on our loftwings..." he trailed off. Wow, he was really worried... "Anyway, I'm sure you can use it to float down like I do with my sailcloth."

Float down? "What are you talking about? 'Float down'? Are we on a mountain or something?" I asked. Link laughed nervously, then replied, "Well... Not exactly. We're in the sky."

"I think I heard you wrong. Where are we?"

"The sky. We're on an island in the sky. That's why it's called Skyloft."

... What in the... "KYUUUUU!" I shrieked, plopping to the ground and poofing my tail out (force of habit). How is this possible?! Am I dreaming?! Oolo, Lopsa, Erla, elder, WAKE ME UP, KWEE! Suddenly, I felt something being tied on the inside of my tail... "There. The parachute's tied up on your tail. Trust me, I had to deal with knots tied up on me because of a guy named Groose. I've learnt to do the toughest knots due to hours of untying. Don't expect that to come undone anytime soon unless you want me to untie it."

So... There was something called a parachute on my tail now? I want it off now... There was another knock on the door. "Link? I brought the spores..." the voice from before said. Turning towards me, Link mouthed the word 'hide'. However, that was what I was already going to do. Skittering back to the corner and resuming position, the door opened. From the corner of my eye, I could see an orange monster approach Link... And he seriously had the biggest eyebrows I had ever seen. Once the monster gave him a bottle of mushroom spores, he went out the door and Link went back to me.

"Alright, let's go... Here," Link said, handing me the bottle, "You can keep this. Think of it as a souvenir from here, alright?"

Taking the bottle of golden powder in my hands, I looked back up to Link. Sure, this was nothing special... But it felt nice. To go out of the forest and bring something back to show everyone. "Alright, Machi," Link began, "Let's get you back to your home in Faron Woods."


	3. Landing

_~Machi~_

* * *

Flying up in the sky was SUPER scary! Especially on a giant bird in the sky. The red guys were scary, but not as scary as THIS! I almost felt like crying, it was too much. Too much to take in. A land in the sky?! Where people jump off the edge of a floating island and ride on giant birds to other floating islands?! This was something out of a dream... Or a nightmare.

As Link (I'm actually still questioning if he's a monster or not) and I headed toward a green light thing, I vowed to not look down. Don't look down... Don't...

Don't.

Look.

Down.

... I looked down.

* * *

_-Link-_

* * *

"KYUUUU!"

Machi began to freak out all of the sudden, which resulted in him gripping my loftwing tightly... And I think he felt it too. "SKWAAACK! KWAAACK!"

Now my loftwing began freaking out be the sudden grope as well. He was flailing us all over the place, trying to rid himself of the sudden grasp by Machi... Well, he did. And he got rid of me, too. After noticing the sudden weight being removed from him, my loftwing realized that I also was absent from his back. He replied to this with a frantic, "SKWACK!", then looked around for me.

But, he was too late. Both me and Machi were now plummeting into Faron woods, and he couldn't do a thing about it now.

"KYUU-KYUUUUUUUU!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

* * *

_~Machi~_

* * *

"KYUUUU!"

Is this the end?! Am I really gonna see the goddess-lady soon? Well, I guess it's better than being a snack for a monster... There might be a lot of fruit there... Wait... Wait!

I puffed out my tail and closed my eyes. Will this 'parachute' thing really work? If so, what'll it do?! All of the sudden, the wind against my face started to get softer... Peeking an eye open, I took a look at what was going on. Well, what I saw was... I don't know how to describe it, but the ground that was getting closer... More slowly than before. It was like time slowed down. But did it really? Looking around some more, I finally realized what was happening. I was floating.

I was floating down. I was gonna be okay! Once I landed on the familiar grassy land, I closed my tail and went on my back in delight. "Link! That was so cool! It was really scary, but it was nothing like I've ever felt before, ke-kwoop!"

No answer.

"... Link?"

Nothing. Did he... Is he with the goddess-lady?! Oh man, this is bad. No, it's not even CLOSE to bad! Catastrophic! What'll the Zelda think?! As soon as I was about to panic, I finally noticed where I was... I was in front of the Forest Temple. The elder always said this place is forbidden to all of us. Even HE'S wary of going inside. That's saying something, too. But, the Zelda is in there, right? If Link's with the goddess-lady, then I have to tell the Zelda! But how do I get in? Looking upwards, I now could see the way to open it. If I want to tell the Zelda what happened, I need the heirloom. But, Link had it...

That won't stop me. I still have some of those deku nuts I was gonna give Link. And being the best aim in the forest, this'll be no problem. In fact, I'll only have to use one! Getting one of the seeds from my tail, I concentrated on the red diamond. With a swift throw, I struck the gem with it, making it divide into other diamonds... Cool! In an instant, the door opened, a gust of wind blowing into my face. Working up all my confidence (which really wasn't much), I scurried into the temple.

* * *

_-Link-_

* * *

"Machi? Where are you? Machi?"

After arriving at the viewing platform, I noticed right away that Machi wasn't with me. Which was weird... I was even on the viewing platform in the kikwi's territory. I'm sure I would have seen him by now. Fi came out of my sword, "Master, my readings indicate that Machi is not in this area."

"You don't say," I sighed. Fi nodded, "There is an 85% chance that Machi has landed deeper into the forest."

"Wow. I wouldn't have guessed," I replied, my voice dripping with sarcasm. It'd be a whole lot more fun if she could understand sarcasm. My sword then flashed. "I have added Machi's aura to your dowsing ability."

* * *

**Hnnngh I'm sorry this one's so short. I just wanted to update x,D and yay! Machi has just enough courage to enter the temple! Well, just barely**


End file.
